everysingleitemfandomcom-20200213-history
Crayola 152 Ultimate Crayon Collection
The Crayola 152 Crayon Collection is the second biggest crayon pack, behind 200 Crayon pack. This, along with the 64, 96, 120, and 150 includes crayon sharpeners. Here is the list of crayons below The Crayola 152 Ultimate Crayon Collection is the second biggest crayon pack made by Crayola, behind the 200 Crayon * Red * Maroon * Scarlet * Brick Red * Sunset Orange * Bittersweet * Vivid Tangerine * Burnt Orange * Red-Orange * Orange * Macaroni and Cheese * Mango Tango * Yellow-Orange * Banana Mania * Goldenrod * Dandelion (retired in 2017) * Yellow * Green-Yellow * Olive Green * Spring Green * Canary * Inchworm * Yellow-Green * Granny Smith Apple * Asparagus * Fern * Green * Forest Green * Sea Green * Shamrock * Mountain Meadow * Jungle Green * Caribbean Green * Tropical Rain Forest * Pine Green * Robin's Egg Blue * Aquamarine * Turquoise Blue * Outer Space * Sky Blue * Blue-Green * Pacific Blue * Cerulean * Blue * Cornflower * Midnight Blue * Navy Blue * Denim * Cadet Blue * Periwinkle * Blueitful * Wild Blue Yonder * Indigo * Manatee * Blue Bell * Blue-Violet * Purple Heart * Royal Purple * Violet (purple) * Wisteria * Lavender * Vivid Violet * Purple Mountains Majesty * Fuchsia * Pink Flamingo * Orchid * Plum * Red-Violet * Jazzberry Jam * Eggplant * Magenta * Cerise * Wild Strawberry * Cotton Candy * Carnation Pink * Violet-Red * Razzmatazz * Piggy Pink * Blush * Tickle Me Pink * Mauvelous * Salmon * Magogany * Melon * Pink Sherbert * Burnt Sienna * Brown * Sepia * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Beaver * Raw Sienna * Tan * Desert Sand * Peach * Apricot * Almond * Shadow * Timberwolf * Gold * Silver * Copper * Antique Brass * Black Gray * White List of Non-orginal crayons on this pack * Alloy Orange * B'dazzled Blue * Big Dip O' Ruby * Bittersweet Shimmer * Blast Off Bronze * Cyber Grape * Deep Space Sparkle * Gold Fusion * Illuminating Emerald * Metallic Seaweed * Metallic Sunburst * Razzmic Berry * Sheen Green * Shimmering Blush * Sonic Silver * Steel Blue * Black with Glitzy Gold Glitter * Blue with Shimmer Silver Glitter * Blue Green with Glitzy Gold Glitter * Carnation Pink with Lavender Glitter * Green with Twinkling Turquoise Glitter * Maroon with Glitzy Gold Glitter * Orange with Twinkling Turquoise Glitter * Orchid with Twinkling Turquoise Glitter * Red with Shimmering Silver Glitter * Red Violet with Glitzy Gold Glitter * Royal Purple with Ruby Reed Glitter * Sky Blue with Glitzy Gold Glitter * White with Confetti Glitter * White with Glitzy Gold Glitter * Yellow with Rainbow Glitter * Yellow Green with Silver Glitter Trivia * Unlike the 200 Crayon Pack, it contains deficit colors, which means this is the biggest pack with different colors. * Dandelion used to be a color of the pack, but it was retired and was replaced by Bluetiful. * If you got the pack with Bluetiful, you'd get 4 Bluetiful crayons, a green crayon handle, and a yellow sharpener.